Crawling
by The Grey Thunder
Summary: Songfic de tres capítulos que hace un poco de prólogo para una futura historia que estoy desarrollando. Roxas clama venganza contra un mundo que le arrebató su vida. Y, especialmente, contra él.
1. Chapter 1

¡Amigos! O lectores, colegas, o como queráis. Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hoy mismo. Como no tenía nada importante que hacer -sólo deberes ¬¬- me puse a escribirla. Es para escuchar con Crawling, de Linkin Park -al menos, yo la escuchaba cuando la escribí. Reviews y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidos. Fans de Riku, no tenéis cerebro.

* * *

><p>No era la primera vez.<p>

En absoluto.

Pero le desconcertaba.

¿Por qué, de pronto, había empezado a soñar con él?

Y sobre todo...

¿Por qué de ESE modo?

Era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla violenta, desenfrenada y burda en la que, de algún modo, él siempre acababa sufriendo lo indecible, sintiendo el dolor incluso aunque se tratase de un sueño. Un sueño retorcido y macabro.

Conocía el escenario. Una ciudad nocturna, desierta, en medio de una tormenta. Un relámpago surcó el cielo, lo que le permitió observar el aire que, más abajo, se retorcía y se contraía, distorsionando las imágenes a su alrededor, para formar una figura encapuchada, baja y esbelta, que portaba dos armas inconfundibles, llaves espada. Recuerdos Lejanos y Prometida.

Roxas se lanzó a por él, ignorando por completo a los sincorazón de su alrededor, y corrió por la pared del rascacielos, desafiando un par de leyes de la física.

Algo sin importancia.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento el sueño se salía de lo normal. El rubio no le lanzó su llave espada, sino que siguió corriendo, dio un pequeño salto que hundió su pie derecho en la pared del imponente edificio y la agrietó, y se lanzó en una embestida ascendente ultra-veloz.

Riku apenas si tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado antes de que la hoja, roma pero igualmente mortal, de la espada negra. Su oponente frenó en seco en la azotea del edificio y le atacó con el arma de su mano izquierda. El peligrís saltó hacia atrás y dio una voltereta en el aire, para caer invocando su propia llave espada, Camino al Alba.

Roxas recuperó su postura de combate habitual y le observó con unos ojos azulados que resplandecían en la oscuridad. Unos ojos a medio camino entre los de una persona y un lobo. Se fijó en que sus llaves espada empezaban a relucir, emitiendo un tenue resplandor blanco que se intensificó en tan sólo un instante. La Llave del Destino se movió demasiado rápido para que pudiese captar sus movimientos, y lo siguiente que vio fue que le tenía justo delante, mirándole directamente a los ojos, mientras esbozaba una mueca feroz, enseñando unos dientes blancos y afilados, con unos colmillos demasiado grandes y finos y unos caninos demasiado enormes para pertenecer a una persona.

Alzó su espada en el último momento para detener el ataque conjunto de ambas llaves espadas, lo que provocó una gran onda de energía que se tradujo en una brutal ráfaga de viento. La capucha dejó de ocultar los rasgos del rubio, que aumentaba la fuerza de su ataque mientras el resplandor de sus armas aumentaban, hasta acabar sosteniendo lo que parecían dos enormes barras luminosas y afiladas.

Riku intentó mantener el pulso de las espadas, pero inevitablemente se acercaba más y más al borde de la azotea.

-No puedes vencerme -dijo el número XIII, con voz ronca. El peligrís apretó los dientes intentando hacerle retroceder-. No puedo perder aquí. Por mucho que Sora... -empezó, alzando la voz a medida que lo decía.

De pronto la fuerza que Roxas ejercía aumentó de manera impresionante, y Riku se vio volando a toda velocidad lejos de la azotea, hasta estrellarse en la pared de uno de los edificios de enfrente. El rubio se acercó al borde corriendo y saltó, agrietando el suelo. Riku se dejó caer, abandonando el hueco que había creado en la pared y usó su doble salto para disminuir el daño de la caída. Alzó la vista y se giró para ver a Roxas, que luchaba por sacar sus armas de la pared, donde se habían clavado.

Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se dio la vuelta para mirarle desde lo alto.

-¿¡Por qué Sora...! -exclamó saltando de la pared y cruzando sus dos llaves espada-. ¡¿POR QUÉ SORA ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE YO?

Con un movimiento brusco, separó sus dos armas, y Riku vio cómo una gran X de energía surcaba el aire a toda velocidad en dirección a él. El peligrís rodó por el suelo y saltó a un lado para evitar el ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que el rubio había previsto el movimiento y estaba justo sobre él. Descargó sobre él una estocada cruzada con ambas armas, pero él interpuso su Camino al Alba para bloquearlo.

Vio con horror como una grieta se dibujaba en la hoja de su arma a medida que crujía y caía al suelo, partida en varios trozos. Roxas cayó al suelo, frente a él, y lanzó un ataque ascendente con la mano izquierda. Riku interpuso su mano izquierda, y cerró los ojos cuando la hoja de Prometida se hundió en ella. La Llave del Destino le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cara con la espada de la mano contraria, mandándole por los aires varios metros.

Rodó por el suelo y se levantó a duras penas, notando la mano herida insensible y adormecida.

-Ahora... Ahora comprenderás mi dolor. El verdadero dolor que yo estoy sintiendo.

No tenía opción. Se concentró, mientras el rubio emprendía una carrera espectacular a velocidad supersónica hacia él. Cuando estaban a escasos centímetros, liberó toda la energía que había acumulado, lo que hizo al rubio retroceder por el aire, pero no perdió pie. Se limitó a mirarle en su nueva apariencia, con aquella cara de rabia desenfrenada.

Se transportó frente a él, y el sincorazón guardián que tenía a la espalda extendió un brazo para capturarlo. Roxas trató de hacerse a un lado, pero el sincorazón atrapó su Prometida, junto con parte de su mano. Notaba la voz de aquella persona en su cabeza, pidiéndole que detuviese a Roxas. No estaba seguro de quién era, pero por algún motivo le resultaba familiar. Le detendría, seguro. Pero no por Sora. Él estaba a salvo. Por él. Por su vida. Era un sueño, pero estaba seguro de que, si perdía aquel combate, no sobreviviría a aquella noche.

Se dispuso a rematar al rubio con la peculiar arma que Ansem usaba, aquellas dos Devora Almas unidas por una empuñadura, creando una espada de dos hojas, pero Roxas fue demasiado rápido. Se dio la vuelta en el aire y cortó la mano del sincorazón con la espada libre, haciendo que la extremidad se desvaneciese en humo.

Se apoyó en el arma de Riku, giró a un lado para caer al suelo y descargó un tajo cruzado con todas sus fuerzas, recurriendo de nuevo a su Límite. Pero aún no había terminado. Todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar, y la luz le rodeó. Infinitos pilares de luz recorrieron la plaza en todas direcciones, destrozándolo todo a su paso.

Sintió dolor. Mucho dolor. Un dolor casi indescriptible, que superaba todo lo que había sentido. No pudo ver nada más.

Despertó de pronto en un lugar familiar, con la respiración entrecortada y empapado en sudores fríos. Se observó el cuerpo, para asegurarse de que realmente sólo había sido un sueño. Sólo su muñeca izquierda presentaba heridas, allí donde Roxas le había herido tiempo atrás.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que el único motivo por el que le había derrotado en aquella ocasión había sido por el factor sorpresa. No podría ganarle en el improbable caso de que volviesen a luchar. Eso lo sabía bien. Lo había sentido.

-Más te vale no olvidarlo.

Una figura en sombras estaba a su lado, con un brazo extendido, apuntando con su Recuerdos Lejanos a su cuello.

Riku abrió los ojos. Estaba bien, no había pasado nada. Sin embargo, notó algo descendiendo por su cuello. Se llevó la mano a esa zona y examinó su mano a la escasa luz de las estrellas. Sangre. Pero, tras un breve parpadeo, ya no estaba allí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: **En principio, este fic iba a ser un one-shot, pero después de leer los comentarios que me han dejado -la mitad de los que tuve en el otro fic en un sólo capítulo, vosotros sí que sabéis- y meditarlo profundamente, me di cuenta de que no tenía demasiado sentido acabar así la historia. Supongo que tendré que seguir al menos hasta solucionar el lío entre Roxas y el peligrís enemigo de todos (qué asco le tengo, en serio). Planeo hacer dos capítulos más, contando este.

* * *

><p>Riku avanzó en dirección al instituto por una estrecha callejuela de la ciudad, sumido en sus pensamientos. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, y fue vagamente consciente de que algunos incluso le saludaban, pero les ignoró.<p>

Aquel no era su mejor día.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había acercado a él hasta que su voz le trepanó los tímpanos y tuvo su mano en el hombro.

-¡Oye!

El peligrís trastabilló, sobresaltado, y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Sora, que le miraba extrañado con sus enormes ojos de crío y su sonrisa casi permanente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo algo raro? -preguntó, examinando su ropa en busca de algo anormal, aparte de la descomunal cantidad de accesorios y cinturones que era su traje-. ¿Riku? ¡Riku!

-Ah... Sí, perdona.

-Estás raro hoy -comentó, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Te preocupa algo?

-No es nada -dijo. Por la expresión del castaño, era evidente que había sonado bastante falso-. ¿Qué decías?

-Que si querías venirte a entrenar hoy por la tarde. Hace tanto tiempo que no me muevo que se me está olvidando cómo se coge la llave espada -respondió, cruzando las manos tras la cabeza.

-Creo... que hoy no me apetece mucho.

-Ah... Como quieras. ¿Y qué te apetece hacer?

Ignoró las ganas de responderle "Meter la cabeza debajo de una roca y no sacarla jamás" para no preocuparle más, y encima quedar como un cobarde llorica.

Siguieron caminando los dos juntos en dirección al instituto, donde las clases debían de estar a punto de empezar. Si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde.

Por el camino, Riku siguió observando detalladamente a Sora, buscando qué era aquello que le había parecido tan extraño en él. Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta.

-Hey, estás pálido -el castaño se volvió para mirarle, con gesto de preocupación-. Creo que deberías quedarte en casa.

Avanzó un paso hacia él, extendiendo la mano, pero el peligrís retrocedió, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo. Le observó con un gesto parecido al temor, lo cuál sólo acrecentó la preocupación de Sora.

-Riku...

-A-Aléjate. Retrocede.

-¿Qué...?

-_¿Qué te pasa, gallina, tienes miedo? Conozco sincorazón más valientes que tú. _

La imagen del rubio que veía últimamente en sus sueños sustituyó a la de Sora, y la mano que le tendía se convirtió de pronto en un puño cerrado en torno a la Recuerdos Lejanos.

Emitió un sonido ahogado y siguió retrocediendo por el suelo. Poco a poco, la imagen de Roxas se fue difuminando para dar paso a la del castaño, aunque seguía notando la presencia del antiguo número XIII en el aire.

-¿Me tienes miedo? -preguntó Sora, entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Me... pareció ver...

-Está bien, voy a llevarte a tu casa ahora mismo. Debes de tener fiebre o algo.

Riku volvió a ver la imagen de Roxas, detrás de Sora, esbozando una sonrisa casi malévola. El peligrís salió corriendo en dirección contraria, buscando alejarse de aquel maniático resentido que le perseguía incluso en sueños, dejando atrás su mochila y a un castaño ciertamente preocupado.

Sora esbozó entonces una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, notando cómo las piernas empezaban a fallarle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de mantener el equilibrio, caminando a trompicones apenas unos pasos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se apreciaba en ellos un brillo gélido.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde...?<p>

El castaño apareció de pronto en un lugar familiar, sobre una vidriera que le mostraba a él durmiendo, junto a las caras de las personas más cercanas a él. Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, y... Roxas. El retrato del rubio había aparecido algo más alejada de las demás, mostrándole de espaldas, con la cabeza girada para mirarle de reojo en una expresión neutra.

Precisamente se lo encontró a él cuando se giró de nuevo para mirar al frente. Dio un salto hacia atrás, sobresaltado, y se puso en posición de combate por puro instinto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí, desde aquel día. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Está bien. ¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

-Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor...

-Eso depende.

-Luchar contra Riku. A muerte -añadió.

-¿Qué?

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo mates -aclaró, paseando por la vidriera, y deteniéndose junto al retrato del peligrís-. Sólo que me dejes luchar contra él.

Roxas invocó de pronto la Arma Artema y la clavó en la imagen, agrietando la vidriera. Sora hizo una mueca de dolor y le observó mientras arrancaba la llave espada y se giraba para mirarle.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a aceptar.

-Lo suponía. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

El rubio extendió la otra mano, y en ella apareció la Fulgor Seráfico, la llave espada que había obtenido al ganar el combate de platino años atrás, en el Coliseo del Olimpo. Sora invocó la Brisa Descarada y la agarró como Ventus solía hacerlo, esperando el ataque del otro.

Roxas se puso en posición y avanzó corriendo apenas un paso antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga de viento. El castaño miró en todas direcciones, buscándole, pero no le encontró. Su sexto sentido empezó a gritarle, como si fuese una alarma, que algo no iba bien. Miró hacia arriba e interpuso su llave espada para bloquear la Fulgor Seráfico, que el rubio debía de haber lanzado en un Tiro Mortífero.

Algo le golpeó en el estómago, y cuando se dio cuenta su oponente estaba justo a su lado, presionándole la barriga con la rodilla. Se encogió de dolor, y su Incorpóreo aprovechó el momento para golpearle con el Arma Artema en la espalda.

Sora cayó al suelo y soltó su arma, que desapareció en un breve destello dorado y negro. Rodó por el suelo para evitar ser atravesado por la llave espada de Roxas y se levantó saltando hacia atrás, tratando de poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos.

La Llave del Destino esbozó una sonrisa burlona y agarró la Fulgor Seráfico, para arrancarla del suelo, donde se había clavado, con un simple movimiento. Avanzó hacia el castaño mientras sus armas empezaban a brillar, se encogían, se retorcían y cambiaban de forma. Sora se encontró con que el rubio sostenía de pronto la llave espada Quid Vacuo en la mano derecha, y la Dos Serán Uno en la izquierda.

-¿Vas a reconsiderarlo?

Por toda respuesta, Sora se puso en posición de combate e invocó dos llaves espada. Evocación en la mano derecha, y Prometida en la izquierda. La última la sostenía de tal forma que el arma sobresalía ligeramente por el lado contrario del cuerpo, a la altura de la cadera.

Vio que su Incorpóreo se había colocado exactamente en la misma posición. Ambos pasearon, sin bajar la guardia y sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente, calibrando sus fuerzas. El castaño tomó la iniciativa y saltó hacia delante para atacar con la Evocación, que chocó con la Dos Serán Uno de Roxas.

El rubio atacó con la mano libre, aprovechando la posición desventajosa de Sora, pero el castaño apoyó un pie en la hoja del arma, dio un pequeño salto y giró en el aire para caer a su lado, concentrando energía en su mano derecha. Pegó un gran salto hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos y apuntó a Roxas con ambas llaves espada, cruzándolas. Una bola de energía, compuesta por un núcleo rojizo y varios rayos que serpenteaban en el aire, apareció en el extremo de ambas armas, y se descompuso en una gran espiral de energía que voló en dirección al rubio.

La Llave del Destino desapareció en medio de una gran nube de humo causada por la explosión de aquellos rayos de energía. Cuando se disipó un poco, Sora pudo ver que el aire se concentraba, se retorcía y giraba a su alrededor, formando un huracán en miniatura. El rubio le miró con una media sonrisa arrogante en sus facciones, y desapareció de pronto de la faz de la vidriera.

El castaño se esperó un ataque híper-veloz y se cubrió con ambas armas, pero el choque no llegó a producirse. Sin bajar la guardia, miró a su alrededor, derecha, izquierda, arriba y detrás, pero no había ni rastro de él. Sintiendo un escalofrío, miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con que el cristal sobre el que se encontraba le devolvía el reflejo de Roxas, vestido con su traje de la Organización XIII.

De pronto la mano del reflejo atravesó el cristal y le agarró de la pierna, para luego hundirle en el cristal. Sora se encontró entonces en una versión extraña de una ciudad a medio camino entre el Mundo Inexistente y Villa Crepúsculo. Los edificios eran completamente negros, retorcidos y distorsionados, con formas y salientes imposibles. Una gran torre con un reloj en la fachada y campanas negras en la cima presidía el lugar. Esparcidas por las estrechas y retorcidas callejuelas había diversas estatuas con formas muy diferentes, desde una con la forma de helado de sal marina hasta la de dos llaves espada cruzadas, el símbolo de los incorpóreos, etc.

Sora se preguntó si, todo aquel tiempo, Roxas había estado viviendo allí, entre los oscuros recuerdos de su pasado. Hablando de Roxas... ¿Dónde estaba?

Se giró para mirar de nuevo la torre del reloj, y alcanzó a distinguir una pequeña figura, de pie sobre la pared del edificio. El castaño corrió en dirección a él y saltó, más alto de lo que jamás había llegado. La gravedad no parecía funcionar igual allí que en el mundo exterior.

El rubio saltó, invocando la Recuerdos Lejanos y la Prometida, y Corpóreo e Incorpóreo cruzaron sus armas en el aire. La Llave del Destino se recuperó del golpe en el aire con una voltereta y corrió por la pared de un edificio, describiendo una curva, para caer suavemente al suelo, mientras que Sora simplemente chocó contra la pared de la torre.

Sujeto a la pared por alguna fuerza invisible, apreció que sobre él estaban las estatuas de tres personas, riendo despreocupadamente y comiendo un helado. Reconoció a Axel y a Roxas, y la tercera era... Xion. ¿Era así como se llamaba?

Las estatuas parecían llevar mucho tiempo abandonadas, sin ninguna clase de cuidado. Estaban agrietadas, completamente negras por la suciedad, o tal vez siempre hubiesen sido así. Siempre observando un crepúsculo que ni siquiera existía, puesto que no había sol en aquel lugar. Sólo una luna llena que debía de estar siempre fija en lo más alto del cielo estrellado. Las imágenes parecían transmitirle un gran dolor, como si guardasen en su interior los recuerdos del Incorpóreo. Unos no-amigos observando un no-ocaso en una no-ciudad. ¿Y había estado viviendo allí? No era de extrañar que se hubiese vuelto loco, ahogado en su propio dolor.

Volvió a la realidad cuando algo rasgó el aire, y se dio cuenta de que Roxas se dirigía volando hacia él a toda velocidad. Se apartó para evitar el golpe y saltó para aterrizar en la azotea de un edificio cercano.

-¡Roxas, para!

-¡Entonces, ríndete!

El rubio volvió a la carga, pero Sora interpuso la Prometida entre ellos y movió el arma a un lado para alejarle a él en el proceso. Una vez ambos estuvieron en el suelo, se relajó un poco.

-Intentar destruir a Riku no va a traerles de vuelta, ni te hará sentir mejor. ¿No te das cuenta?

-¿Y tú qué sabes? No te pareces en nada a mí. Y tampoco me conoces, así que no pretendas sermonearme.

-¡Detente a pensar! Si consigues acabar con él, ¿entonces qué? Seguirás atrapado aquí, hundido en medio de unos recuerdos inútiles llenos de dolor. Seguirás igual, sólo que sin un objetivo.

-¿Atrapado? Este es mi mundo. Aquí yo hago las reglas. Yo decido sobre mi futuro. ¡Soy más libre de lo que nunca fui en cualquier otro lugar, gracias a vosotros! DiZ, Riku y tú, incluso Naminé, siempre de por medio. Siempre maquinando, decidiendo por unos seres que ni comprenden ni quieren comprender. ¡Así que dime! ¿Por qué debería quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ellos disfrutan de sus vidas? Las destruiré, al igual que destruyeron la mía. Y ahora que DiZ ha desaparecido, sólo quedáis Riku y tú.

-¿Pretendes matarme?

-No... Sólo voy a... unirme a ti. ¿No era eso? -esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica-. Y entonces seré libre.

-No tiene sentido tratar de razonar contigo, no estás pensando.

-Llevo pensando demasiado tiempo. Llegó el momento de dejarse llevar.

-Muy bien, como quieras -se rindió-. Lo haremos por las malas. ¡Estoy seguro de que mi llave espada también abre ojos!

Sora se lanzó a por él, pero Roxas no se movió. Justo cuando el castaño estaba a punto de atacar, el rubio alargó el brazo, y quedó paralizado en aquella posición, suspendido en el aire.

-¿No te lo he dicho? Yo decido las reglas. Como tú las decidías ahí arriba, pero por supuesto no lo habías descubierto. Tal vez deberías pasar menos tiempo haciendo el tonto y más entrenando.

El número XIII se encogió, mientras un aura de oscuridad, pero a la vez luminosa, se formaba a su alrededor. Liberó toda la energía de golpe, creando una fortísima ráfaga de viento que hizo que Sora atravesase la pared del edificio de enfrente y reveló a su espalda un ala negra y rota en algunas partes, a medio camino entre murciélago y demonio, y otra blanca, como de ángel. La luz de la luna iluminó sus ojos, el derecho azul y gélido, el izquierdo rojo y cruel.

Sora se levantó a duras penas, medio aturdido, y observó la terraza vacía del edificio contiguo. ¿Adónde había ido Roxas?

-Aquí -dijo una voz ronca a su espalda.

Giró la cabeza a toda prisa para observar a la Llave del Destino, que sostenía alguna clase de versión mejorada de la Recuerdos Lejanos y la Prometida, más parecidas a espadas ahora. Una brillaba con un resplandor negro como la noche, y la otra con un aura blanco-azulada. Pero ambas parecían igual de mortíferas.

Sora invocó su llave espada y trató de interponerla entre su cuerpo y ambas armas, pero las espada de Roxas descendieron sobre él en un tajo cruzado y luminoso. El castaño trató de emitir algún sonido, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un reguero de sangre de un rojo oscuro. Su cuerpo se desvaneció, y el rubio se quedó solo en aquel lugar. Retiró ambas llaves espada y volvió al plano natural del Descenso al Corazón, donde se había abierto una puerta blanca de madera, tras la que se observaba una gran luz.

El rubio avanzó hacia ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor: Este es el último capítulo del fic Crawling, sin más ni más. Gracias a todas las personas que me han ido dejando reviews durante los dos últimos capítulos, y a ver si os pasáis por mi otra historia, "The Messenger of the Shadows", un policíaco con muertes, disparos, drama y algo de romance -completito, ¿no?-. **

**Si en los anteriores capítulos la idea era escuchar Crawling, en este supuestamente suena el tema de Roxas del 358/2 Days. Cuando aparezca Kairi por primera vez, cambiad al tema de Riku, y seguid con él hasta que aparezca de nuevo el Descenso al Corazón. Luego, otra vez al de Roxas.Y... eso es todo, creo.**

* * *

><p>Se encontró de pronto en el islote en el que Kairi, el castaño y él solían jugar, junto al árbol de paopu. Miró a un lado y a otro, para cerciorarse de que no había nadie allí. Se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyándose en el tronco de la palmera, y empezó a jadear por la carrera. Tenía que serenarse. No había visto nada, sólo había sido una ilusión. Roxas había muerto, no estaba, se había unido a Sora, era imposible que reapareciese para matarle, por muchas ganas que tuviese y por mucho que lo persiguiese en sueños. Al menos, eso era lo que el cerebro le decía.<p>

Pero su sexto sentido le conminaba a salir corriendo de allí a toda velocidad, cambiar de nombre, teñirse y ponerse lentillas para escapar del número XIII, al que había creído derrotar en el Mundo Inexistente hacía casi tres años, pero que parecía empeñado en demostrarle lo contrario. Que sólo fue un golpe de suerte.

Se levantó, inspirando profundamente, y soltó una bocanada de aire por la boca, abriendo los ojos, en un vano intento por tranquilizarse y evitar que el corazón se le saliese del pecho.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda, y se preguntó quién sería. Los habitantes de las Islas del Destino de más o menos su edad debían de estar encerrados en el instituto, atendiendo a una aburrida clase de ciencias o algo por el estilo.

¿Tal vez Sora había ido a buscarle?

Se giró bruscamente para mirar a quienquiera que fuese, y se encontró con una figura familiar. De baja estatura, pálido y mirada seria, con el pelo rubio desordenado de punta. Vestía completamente de negro, como si fuese de luto, pero era en realidad el uniforme de la Organización XIII, que había intentado destruir años atrás y que, por algún motivo, insistía en seguir llevando.

-¿T-Tú? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Pensabas que iba a dejarte escapar así sin más? Lamento decepcionarte, Riku -dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa sádica-. No puedo eliminarte en sueños, así que aquí me tienes.

-No quiero luchar contra ti. No pienso hacerlo, no hay ningún motivo. Sora está bien, ya tiene sus recuerdos. No tengo por qué hacerte nada.

-Mejor para mí. Será más fácil acabar contigo, aunque esperaba que opusieses algo de resistencia. No te preocupes, será lento y será doloroso. Tal vez sientas que alguien te arranca el corazón. Es normal -dijo, avanzando hacia él mientras invocaba sus dos llaves espada.

-¿Dónde está Sora? -preguntó Riku, cayendo en la cuenta.

Roxas se detuvo y se llevó una llave espada cerca del cuello. Luego, hizo el gesto de decapitar a alguien, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si vieses cómo luchó para tratar de protegerte... Fue impresionante. Bueno, Riku, ¿vas a luchar ahora?

El peligrís retrocedió un paso, sorprendido su declaración, pero enseguida sobre el torbellino de sentimientos que le inundaba por dentro se impuso la ira. Apretó los dientes e invocó su llave espada. Adelantó un pie y se lanzó en una carrera furibunda contra Roxas, que le esperaba.

El rubio saltó para evitar la estocada y le lanzó su Prometida al otro. Riku se volvió a toda velocidad y desvió la trayectoria del arma con la suya propia. Nada más tocar el suelo, la llave espada se desvaneció en un destello y reapareció en la mano de Roxas.

Apenas rozó el suelo, acometió de nuevo contra el peligrís, que bloqueó su estocada, giró sobre si mismo y lanzó un poderoso espadazo dirigido al costado del rubio, que lo detuvo con la Recuerdos Lejanos.

La Llave del Destino golpeó a Riku en la espalda con la pierna, desequilibrándole, se puso en guardia y atrapó su cuello entre sus dos armas. El otro hizo una mueca de dolor y profirió un sonido ahogado antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Roxas se retiró unos pasos y le contempló con desagrado.

-¿Se acabó? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

-T-Tú... -consiguió farfullar, llevándose la mano libre a la garganta machacada.

Jadeó y se puso de nuevo en guardia, mirando a los ojos a su oponente.

-Eso está mejor.

-Déjame preguntarte algo -articuló con voz ronca, rota y débil-. ¿P-Por qué me... odi...as?

-¿Por qué? Vamos a ver... Bueno... Me estrangulaste. Me encerraste en una Villa Crepúsculo virtual y me hiciste creer que realmente tenía amigos y sentimientos... Sólo para arrebatármelos después junto a un imbécil envuelto en papel higiénico rojo. Lo cual llevó a mi mejor amigo a la muerte... y antes de eso creo recordar que por tu culpa tuve que matar a mi otra amiga.

-¿Y... se su...pone que eso es por mi... cul...pa?

-Bueno, si para empezar no te hubieses vendido a la oscuridad a cambio de nada no estaríamos en esta situación. Jamás habría nacido, vivirías tranquilamente en las Islas y no te estarías enfrentando a tu muerte. Y tampoco habría matado a Sora.

-Y... dime... una cos...sa... ¿Si... hubiese si... sido A...xel el que... el que hubiese perdido su...s recuerdos... qué habrías... hecho?

-Buena pregunta. Supongo que habría reunido sus recuerdos.

-¿Y entonc...es cuál... es la diferenci...a entre tú y... yo?

-Yo habría tratado de sofocar el dolor de aquellos que tenían sus memorias. Tú sólo los borraste del mapa.

-No soy... un monstruo, no me... pongas como tal.

-Te pongo como te veo. Y tu me pones como me ves. Sólo es una cuestión de perspectiva. Pero en este momento mi perspectiva se impone.

El cuerpo de Roxas empezó a emitir un resplandor plateado, que se intensificó con cada segundo que pasaba. Riku observó, sin saber cómo reaccionar, las alas que aparecieron tras un destello de luces negras y blancas, y cómo el rubio se elevaba sobre las Islas del Destino, acumulando energía hasta formar una bola de poder que le rodeó y le tragó.

Extendió ambos brazos, que fueron recorridos por espirales negras y plateadas que se concentraron en sus armas. Ambas llaves espada empezaron a brillar y cambiaron de forma, hasta dar lugar a las armas que había usado contra Sora en el Descenso al Corazón.

* * *

><p>Kairi supo enseguida que algo andaba mal. Lo notaba en el ambiente. Percibía como, en algún lugar de las islas, se estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de energía. Sentía una presencia oscura, llena de dolor y de ira, tan evidente que costaba creer que sólo ella podía notarlo. Observó las puertas del instituto, ante ella, y luego se giró para mirar el lugar del que parecía provenir aquel aura, sin saber qué hacer.<p>

Sora y Riku no parecían estar por allí, y no sabía qué probabilidades de ganar tendría contra algo tan basto y siniestro. Apretó los dientes.

* * *

><p>Roxas cruzó ambas llaves espada por encima de su cabeza, y una lluvia de rayos plateados de luz llenó el islote. Riku rodó por el suelo y saltó de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar aquellos descomunales proyectiles de energía que horadaban profundos cráteres en el suelo al más mínimo contacto. Subió al tronco del árbol de paopu, saltó para llegar a las hojas y desde allí se dio impulso para llegar hasta el rubio.<p>

Él trató de bloquearle, pero de algún modo el peligrís logró evitar su ataque y derribarle. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, pero Roxas se puso enseguida en pie. Riku se sujetó el hombro dolorido y observó que, al final, uno de los rayos de energía sí le había alcanzado.

Una luz verdosa fluyó desde su mano a su hombro, y desde allí se transmitió a su garganta, haciéndole sentir mucho mejor.

-¡Para esta locura!

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora que he llegado tan lejos? ¿Después de haber terminado con Sora? ¡Deberías estar desesperado por matarme y vengar a tu amigo!

-No llegaré muy lejos si me lanzo sin pensar. No he sobrevivido todo este tiempo actuando a lo loco.

-Entiendo. No te importaba.

-¿Qué?

-Si me equivoco, demuéstramelo.

El rubio corrió hacia Riku e hizo un amago de ataque, para luego frenar en seco, saltar y girar en el aire con ambos brazos extendidos, dando lugar a un ataque circular que alcanzó al peligrís en la espalda.

Se volvió antes de que Roxas tocase el suelo y descargó sobre él un ataque, sujetando la espada con ambas manos. La Llave del Destino cayó de rodillas al suelo, y el peligrís le golpeó de nuevo, haciéndole recorrer varios metros por el suelo.

Se acercó a él, girando su Camino al Alba y agarrándola con ambas manos. Cuando estuvo a su lado, la alzó, dispuesto a rematarle, pero el rubio le golpeó el tobillo con su pierna y le desquilibró. A gran velocidad, se puso en pie, invocó las llaves espada, que habían desaparecido con el golpe, y le estrelló de un golpe contra el árbol de paopu.

Riku sintió cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, y antes de que pudiese volver a inhalar Roxas le golpeó de nuevo, con la Recuerdos Lejanos envuelta en luz.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a llorar? -preguntó, viendo cómo el peligrís se encogía y empezaba a temblar.

Un aura negra le rodeó como si fuese viento, y un sincorazón al menos tan grande como él apareció a su espalda. Sus pies dejaron de rozar el suelo, y sus heridas empezaron a sanar. Roxas entrecerró los ojos ante la visión de aquella forma.

-¿No tienes nada nuevo? -preguntó.

Riku y su sincorazón guardián desaparecieron, para materializarse de pronto justo frente a Roxas. El monstruo negro le agarró con una mano enorme y empezó a apretar. El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor, pero luego volvió a sonreír. Miró a Riku, que ahora estaba a su altura, a los ojos, y su sonrisa se acrecentó a medida que la presión aumentaba y su cuerpo empezaba a emitir un resplandor grisáceo.

-Infierno Celestial -murmujeó.

La luz a su alrededor se intensificó y se concentró en un solo punto, para luego expandirse a gran velocidad en forma de rayos plateados que recorrieron todo el lugar, destrozando cuanto encontraban. Un relámpago mucho mayor cayó del cielo, repentinamente cubierto por nubes de tormenta, giró y cayó justo donde Roxas estaba, liberando un tornado que empujó a ambos contrincantes a extremos opuestos del lugar.

El rubio salió volando sobre el mar, pero recuperó el equilibrio en el aire y convocó de nuevo sus alas dispares, para sostenerse apenas unos centímetros sobre el nivel del agua. Riku se levantó a duras penas y observó los trozos de lo que había sido un sincorazón, que cayeron al suelo y se desvanecieron en una nube de humo. Se limpió el sudor de la cara, y descubrió un líquido oscuro y muy espeso, parecido a sangre pero más negro. ¿Sangre de sincorazón?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que Roxas se lanzó a por él. Rodó por el suelo para evitar su embestida, pero en un segundo lance el rubio le golpeó en el estómago y le alejó del suelo, para luego enviarle de nuevo a la isla de un golpe con sus llaves espada.

El peligrís trató de levantarse, pero no consiguió más que incorporarse unos centímetros.

-Así que este es todo el alcance de tu poder. Bueno es saberlo.

-¿Y qué...? ¿Vas a matarme?

-Sí. Te mostraré cuál es mi poder. ¡Mi dolor!

Las armas de Roxas se convirtieron de nuevo en aquellas extrañas espadas que había utilizado momentos antes, y empezaron a emitir un resplandor todavía más oscuro, frío e intenso.

-Prepárate para ver a tu creador.

La Llave del Destino descendió en picado hacia Riku, y el peligrís cerró los ojos. Sora... Kairi... perdonadme, pensó. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca se produjo. En su lugar, escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa de Roxas, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse conque una cadena salida de ninguna parte mantenía su mano izquierda sujeta, y con ella su espada, que había dejado de brillar.

A apenas unos centímetros de él vio una profunda grieta en el suelo, que llegaba hasta el agua y que recorría el pequeño islote trazando una curva, y atravesando el tronco del árbol paopu, que había partido en dos. Miró a su alrededor para tratar de encontrar a quien había detenido al rubio, y distinguió una figura algo más allá. Parpadeó varias veces para tratar de enfocar la visión.

-¿Kai... ri?

Ella sonrió brevemente, para luego centrarse de nuevo en Roxas. Una nueva cadena, unida a un pequeño peso, salió del suelo y se cerró en torno a la mano restante del rubio, que cayó al suelo arrastrado por el pequeño óvalo de metal, pese a que a simple vista no parecía demasiado pesado.

-¡Riku, levanta! -le apremió-. ¡Tienes que vencerle!

-No... puedo... No tengo fuerzas suficientes.

-¡Es la única manera de salvar a Sora!

-¿Sora? Él ha...

-Si hubiese desaparecido por completo, entonces su cuerpo se habría ido con él. Debe de estar en alguna parte, dentro de él, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Gaah, tú... -gruñó Roxas, tratando de levantarse.

-¡Deprisa! -urgió.

Riku se levantó a duras penas e invocó de nuevo su Camino al Alba. El rubio se levantó, mientras nuevas cadenas aparecían de la nada y se enroscaban alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de contenerle.

-Tienes el poder de Naminé, pero eso no te va a servir.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¡Apúntale con tu llave espada!

En ese momento Roxas se liberó de sus cadenas y desató de nuevo su Límite Final. Riku sorteó los pilares de luz, pero el rubio desató un vendaval simplemente con un gesto de su mano. Agarró sus espadas y bloqueó el ataque de Kairi, para luego dejarla inconsciente de un solo golpe. El peligrís volvió a la carga, furioso, y tiró a Roxas al suelo aprovechando el momento de distracción. Antes de que pudiese contraatacar, le apuntó con su arma como ella le había dicho, y un pequeño haz de luz se disparó desde su espada hasta el pecho del rubio.

* * *

><p>El peligrís se encontró en el Descenso al Corazón, en una vidriera completamente negra en la que no se representaba ninguna imagen. Sobre él, algo más adelante, y suspendido en la nada, estaba el cuerpo de su amigo el castaño. Tenía una expresión de absoluto dolor en el rostro, y los ojos cerrados. A su lado, Roxas se apoyaba en alguna superficie invisible y jadeaba, visiblemente enfadado.<p>

-Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Muy bien. ¡Te destruiré aquí dentro y me quedaré también con tu alma!

El rubio se lanzó a por él, invocando la Recuerdos Lejanos, pero Riku le esquivó hábilmente. La vidriera se agrietó al entrar en contacto con la llave espada, pero a él no parecía importarle. Invocó su otra llave espada, Prometida, y se lanzó a por Riku mientras estas se cubrían de luz. El peligrís creó un escudo de energía para protegerse, pero el rubio empezó a golpearlo con rabia hasta conseguir agrietarlo, aumentando más y más su velocidad, hasta que sólo pudo distinguir finas líneas de luz que trataban de traspasar su barrera.

Retrocedió un paso sin quererlo, debido a la fuerza que Roxas imprimía a sus golpes, y cayó al suelo cuando destrozó su escudo de un tajo cruzado. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás para ponerse en pie y trató de recuperar el aliento. Se sentía algo mejor que momentos antes, pero aún no estaba plenamente recuperado.

La Llave del Destino corrió hacia él, saltó hacia delante y descargó un tajo vertical sobre él, pero el peligrís consiguió evitarlo rodando y corrió, sin dejar de mirarle, para poner tierra de por medio entre ellos.

Roxas desapareció del terreno y reapareció tras él. El peligrís apenas tuvo tiempo de ver cómo le lanzaba por los aires de un golpe, pero consiguió recuperarse y detener la llave espada que le había lanzado con la mano libre.

-¿No te recuerda a algo? -preguntó Riku, observando mientras caía la Recuerdos Lejanos en su mano izquierda.

El rubio emitió un gruñido de frustración y retiró la Prometida, para invocar su Dos Serán Uno. Se lanzó a por el peligrís nada más tocar este el suelo, pero el otro interpuso su Camino al Alba entre ellos, giró sobre si mismo y golpeó a Roxas con la Recuerdos Lejanos.

La Llave del Destino resbaló por el suelo sujetándose el brazo derecho, allí donde le habían herido, y Riku pudo apreciar un líquido rojo que descendía por la manga de la túnica y empapaba los dedos enguantados del rubio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Riku... Te destruiré...

-¿Sabes? Puedo sentirlo.

Roxas alzó ambas cejas, dejando ver brevemente su sorpresa, pero se recompuso enseguida.

-Tu dolor. Está todo aquí -dijo, mostrándole la llave espada negra-. Debes de haber sufrido mucho.

-¿Ahora vas a fingir que me comprendes? No voy a perdonarte.

-No lo pretendo. Sólo quiero que dejes en paz a mis amigos. Este dolor... no desaparecerá, por mucho que yo lo haga.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú?

-Roxas...

-¡CALLA!

Riku retrocedió un paso, amedrentado, y el rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¡NO QUIERO OÍRLO!

-...

-¡SÉ QUE EL DOLOR NO DESAPARECERÁ! ¡SÉ QUE ME HUNDIRÁ EN LA OSCURIDAD! ¡Pero ese es el destino de los Incorpóreos, ¿no? Desaparecer. Porque ni siquiera debí existir. Sólo soy un error. Un error que le causa molestias a todo el mundo. ¿¡Pero por eso tengo que hacerme a un lado y callarme! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡Tú vendrás conmigo a las tinieblas!

-Oye...

Roxas se lanzó a por él con un grito salvaje, concentrando fuerzas en la llave espada. Riku bloqueó su envite y le empujó hacia atrás con su arma, al tiempo que trataba de esquivar los furiosos tajos del rubio.

Tengo que despertar a Sora... O estaré perdido, pensó.

El peligrís saltó para evitar el ataque del antiguo miembro de la Organización XIII y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a su oponente, tratando de acercarse a su amigo. Sin embargo, el rubio apareció entre ellos de pronto y le golpeó con su arma. Riku cayó penosamente al suelo, pero consiguió levantarse de nuevo. Tenía la visión desenfocada, jadeaba, y no sabía cuánto más podría seguir manteniéndole a raya. Sus golpes le mermaban la fuerza de manera impresionante.

Le lanzó la Recuerdos Lejanos, pero Roxas la agarró al vuelo y transformó la Dos Serán Uno en la Prometida. Se encontró conque Riku estaba justo frente a él, en el aire, y sonrió. Se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Sin embargo, el peligrís creó un escudo oscuro bajo él, se apoyó en la barrera y saltó de nuevo. Comprendiendo lo que trataba de hacer, el rubio saltó para intentar alcanzarle y le lanzó ambas llaves espada, la Prometida envuelta en luz y la Recuerdos Lejanos en oscuridad.

Riku extendió el brazo para tratar de alcanzar a Sora, justo cuando las armas estaban a punto de alcanzarle. Llega..., suplicó, Llega...

* * *

><p>Se encontró de pronto en las Islas del Destino, a salvo. Frente a él, Sora se miraba sorprendido las manos. Dos llaves espada estaban sujetas a su espalda, atadas a su ropa con correas de cuero. Las dos espadas que Roxas había blandido contra él.<p>

-¿Qué ha... pasado?

Riku se fijó en que su ropa era diferente. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, con los bordes plateados puntiagudos, de un modo que recordaba al alambre de espinos, al igual que el cuello de la ropa y las hombreras. Su camiseta era negra con adornos plateados, y sus pantalones se habían vuelto repentinamente largos, como los de Roxas. Las cadenas seguían el estilo de los adornos de la chaqueta, y flotaban en el aire sostenidos por alguna fuerza extraña que parecía venir del cuerpo del castaño. Su pelo se había vuelto algo más oscuro, pero con algunos destellos amarillentos.

-¿Qué es... esto?

-Es como... si te hubieses fusionado... con Roxas. Como hacías con Donald y Goofy.

Sora siguió mirándose, sin poder asimilarlo. Kairi se acercó al peligrís.

-Justo a tiempo.

-Pero... ¿qué hacemos con Roxas? Mientras tenga sus recuerdos, volverá una y otra vez. Tal vez la próxima no tengamos tanta suerte.

-Durmámosle -dijo entonces el castaño.

-¿Qué?

-Si le dormimos, como yo dormía en aquella cápsula extraña, no podrá hacer nada. Incluso podríamos borrar sus recuerdos.

-Se dice pronto, pero es complicado.

-Lo haré. Si dejo que siga viviendo en su dolor, algún día me arrastrará a mí también. ¿Y entonces, qué haremos?

-... Tendremos que confiar en él.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Kairi.

-Es la única opción.

Y Roxas durmió. Se sumió en un profundo sueño del que, a día de hoy, todavía no ha despertado. Sin embargo, algún día, volverá. Algún día...

* * *

><p>El encapuchado invocó su llave espada y eliminó al neosombra de un solo golpe. Detuvo su frenética carrera para mirar a aquella persona a la que el sincorazón iba a atacar. Se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto el pelo rubio desordenado y sus ojos, azules como zafiros.<p>

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo...

... Mi nombre es Xion.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se acabó. ¿Por qué termina así? Digamos que es como un avance de una historia que estoy gestando, y que no sé cuándo verá la luz, si la ve. De todos modos, en pocas palabras sería una especie de Kingdom Hearts III que resolvería de una vez el asuntillo este de Xehanort que se tienen montado los de Square Enix. <strong>

**Pues... eso es todo, amigos. Larga vida y prosperidad, que la Fuerza te acompañe y que Dark Vater no te destruya XD. **


End file.
